Rough Feeling
by Ag-ro-tag
Summary: One year of peace. No Aizen, no Espada, no Arrancars. It was so beautifully quiet. But only few cloud betrayed Ichigo's anxiety. The worst thing his feeling of danger became danger itself... Once againg he has to deal with himself... Dark IchigoxIchigo!


**READ IT! READ MY NOTE OR YOUR MOM WILL CHANGE INTO A SHEEP... O.o Mom? Meeh?**

**Author's note.**

**Okay, the first thing: I'M SORRY! For any grammar errors -_- I'm not from any English-speaking country an d I've been learning English only for 6 years... Yet I'm too crazy to hold back publishing my stories in the Internet! So if I made TOO MANY mistakes, please, can you help me out? I'd be really grateful!!**

**Now, I must warn you, that this is my first fanfic with HichixIchi pairing! My last fanfictions were only about LavixAllen from D Gray Man. Yet, Hichigo and Ichigo were my beloved pairing, right from the beginning! They were first T-T So I couldn't hold back and I had to start this fic. **

**Ok, about the time and place. Everything goes as it was in Bleach. Time is set after the Winter War (yep, the Good won, as ever...). And now Ichigo has to see an old face from the past! It's been a while?**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS! They were borrowed form manga "BLEACH" and made by KUBO TITE!**

**THIS STORY CONTAINS YAOI, MEANS BOYxBOY LOVE! Also some sex, violence, gore, swearing, alcohol, etc., etc., etc. (...hey, I don't have any alcohol here... And I'll have to think about the sex scenes? Have never written before O.o!?)**

**Ok, I rate this M, 'cause I don't know where this story will take me xP**

**I hope you'll like it! REVIEW is really appreciated!! Also RATE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

~~~~ROUGH FEELING~~~~

**Chapter 1**

**More than twice...**

How many times has he seen them? Those deadly reflections inside golden orbs? This murderous intention hiding behind pitch black sclera? Those cold eyes, longing for a peace, which can be found only by blood thirst and dead corpses. Does it even matter? They were occupied by killing creatures. By lost souls, which were once good. Which wanted to find a peaceful place, without fear and pain. Damned souls... Hollow souls...

How many times has he seen them? It didn't matter. He had other duty: defeat and purify. Kill and help killed. Protect and attack. Yet, every time he was about to make final blow, his hazel eyes landed and analyzed defeated body, covered in blood and twisted in really uncomfortable shapes. The last stop of his inspection was their eyes. Hypnotizing, enchanting, consuming. Everyone had the same sight: a puddle of a black liquid covering a captured piece of gold, shining in darkness and demanding for the end. They were staring at him before fight, during fight and a little bit after, until a sharp side of his huge blade didn't crushed their fragile, white skull. After critical hit, monsters fade away in light blue petals, only to get to know the real peace, which they were looking for so desperately. Their eyes disappearing with them...

How many times has he seen them? Could be hundred. Or thousand. Or even million times. And the picture was still the same, but the way changed. Those eyes are different now. They don't show an anger anymore. They were suffering and screaming for someone to release them, to save them from an eternal darkness and let them shine brightly again. And he was the savior.

No matter how many times has he seen them, there was only one pair, which became really special. Though the same, those eyes were different...

***

"That's enough of your training, Ichigo." A tall man in a long, black coat with ripped ends threw away his as tall as himself sword on the ground, which appeared to be a window of a tall skyscraper. His long, dark-brown hair was floating on the weak wind while his tough eyes were looking through rose glasses at a tired figure, lying and panting on the ground. The other man loosened his grip of his own huge sword and, with his tanned hand, he grabbed his extraordinary orange locks and closed his brown eyes to help himself steady his breathing. "You're strong, Ichigo." The seemingly older man spoke again, praising an exhausted teenager with a black kimono.

"You're saying that awfully frequently, Old Man Zangetsu." The boy sat up and looked at the mysterious old man, who was climbing slowly on a skyscraper's stick. "Thanks for that, but I don't feel myself getting any stronger. I need to practice more." Zangetsu gave a quick glance at Ichigo, but decided to look up at the sky and remain silent. "Oy, did you hear me?"

"The sky is rather clear today. Only few little clouds are floating." His voice was lost as well as his thoughts, completely forgetting the presence that the orange haired boy tried to give him.

"Great... Ignoring me as ever..." He mumbled under his nose, trying to sound not as angry as he actually was.

"Those clouds are a mirror of your soul, Ichigo. Their presence indicates whether you're annoyed or even in sorrow. And it means something must bother you in this moment."

"The thing that bothers me the most is that you're not listening to other's peoples words." Ichigo knew his words are now meaningless as the Old Man fell into one of his philosophical phases.

"Are you feeling unwell, Ichigo?" The black coated man asked as if he never heard the sentence before. Ichigo looked at him, anger now mixed with a confusion and deep thought. If those clouds betray his current state, then there's no meaning in hiding it in front of Zangetsu.

"Now that you're saying it... Every time I come here and fighting you, Old Man, I have a strange feeling. It's like... I'm being observed? But I thought this is ridiculous as the only ones, being here, are we." He said it honestly and the older seemed to be more interested in what Ichigo was saying. The sentence about being alone with the teenage shinigami drew a smile on his unshaved, tired face.

"We're not the only one here. There's still one person here." Ichigo blinked in surprise and, ignoring his muscles' pain, he turned around rapidly to catch the glimpse of someone else. As expected, he had only met a sight of a blue world with blue buildings, turned upside down, and a blue sky with floating clouds. "You know who am I talking about, Ichigo."

"I have the hell no idea, Old Man." Ichigo sulked and sat down, annoyance put on his already annoyed face. "Care to tell me who's here?"

"You know him very well, Ichigo. It's just the time, that covered all the pictures of him in your mind." Zangetsu said it calmly and looked back at the sky, leaving the teenager in a brainstorm. Memories were forced to to show up before Ichigo's eyes and look for someone, who could also step into the blue place of his mind. And who apparently was here and lives here. Suddenly he saw it. Inside his mind. A pair of black eyes with a crazy flash in a golden circles, shining with a death. The eyes, which belonged to a creature. Creature with a abnormally white skin and hair. Creature dressed in white kimono and armed with the same blade as his own. Creature with the same face as his. And not the same maniacal smile, accompanied by an insane laughter, which can freeze blood. Ichigo tried to shook off the image, but the realization was even tougher than he expected. Last time he saw this 'person' was just before the Winter War and his encounter with a power-obsessed cheater of Soul Society, Aizen. This white face hadn't showed up from that time. The time, he defeated him and ruled his own mind. The time, he became the King...

"What the hell!? Don't tell me you think about that insane Hollow!" Ichigo now felt a little bit panicked. He reached for his earlier left sword and stood up, completely alarmed. The fact that through whole this time he had been observed by his darker persona made him feel even worse than before. Zangetsu gave up further cloud-watching and jumped near orange head.

"He, just like me, is a part of your whole being. After you won over Espada and their ruler, Aizen, he became completely aware of your strength. After all, he is the one, who helped you mostly during the Winter War, Ichigo." The boy looked at Zangetsu confused and not relaxed at all. Now that he remembered the times he had to fight for his sanity, Ichigo wasn't pleased by the fact the Hollow acknowledged his own power. It was because of that white monster that he almost hilled his friends. That monster tried even to kill him and take over him completely. That monster brought nothing else but pain. "Even when you think your fight came to the end, you may be wrong. There'll be a time, when you'll have to decide about your life even more seriously than now, Ichigo." And with that words, Old Man Zangetsu parted himself into little black fragments, slowly disappearing in front of the young shinigami.

"Old Man, wait! What if this guy shows up!?" Dark-brown locks covered one part of Zangetsu's, giving up to a force that was taking him away. There was an answer, which left the orange haired completely hopeless and confused.

"You're strong, Ichigo..."

***

A new day started to greet the world outside the Kurosaki Clinic. A little gleam of light tried to find its way in a small, boy-ordinary room, just to find a peacefully sleeping face. An eyelid twitched in annoyance when the light found a little crack and intruded inside a brown eye. The orange haired boy, lying comfortably in his bed groaned and turned around to hide from the painful sing of the morning. The moment he thought he could come back to his dream, an alarm clock rang violently, sounds damaging tanned ears. With a sigh of defeat, Kurosaki Ichigo sat up on his bed and rubbed lazily his eyes. Either going back to sleep or fully awakening and eating some breakfast. Ichigo decided to stick up with the second option. He stood up, went down to the kitchen and realized something was out of the ordinary. There was no trace of his father and sisters. Looking for an explanation of their absence, Ichigo found a little note, addressed to him.

"Ichigo,

Due to Winter break Dad decided to take me and Karin to an "Hyper-Kurosaki-Family-Trip" to the mountains. It means we'll be out for a while. I made everything for you to eat in the fridge. Please don't eat it too fast! Otherwise you'd be forced to buy something yourself!

Have some fun and don't make too much mess! We love you!

Yuzu."

"Leaving me alone, huh?" Ichigo said to himself while scrambling up the note and throwing it to bin. Actually, a few days without his crazy family might be really relaxing, so he could finally rest. Sighing, the boy wandered around his house to find something interesting. Nothing caught his eye. _'I think I should clean myself first...' _he thought and headed towards the bathroom. He turned off the light and went out of the kitchen and found himself in the living room. There was a mirror, which caught his attention. Or, in other words, his reflection caught his attention. The orange hair was messy, black rings decorated under his eyes and totally exhausted expression with an usual scowl. "Man, I'm a crap..." Just when he was about to leave, to make a step closer to his bathroom, to turn his eyes away... There was a flash. In the mirror. Ichigo looked at himself again, spotting two bright points in the darkened kitchen. He turned around and looked at the same place in reality. No lights detected. "What the hell..." he looked back at the mirror ant the spots were still in the same place, watching him ruthlessly. The same feeling ran across his spine. The feeling of being observed. A cold drop of sweat fell down his forehead when the golden points moved a little. Instead of looking at his mirror-person, they were now staring at him directly into his eyes. Golden points, just like a pair of eyes. "So you're here..." It didn't take long for Ichigo to realize what, or maybe who, was right now with him. He remembered what Old Man Zangetsu told him at night. And he knew that the peace, which was gained right after the Winter War, had to fade away with this moment. The moment of meeting his own Hollow. "What the hell do you want?" The eyes hadn't moved and kept staring at the orange hair. Anger and panic was building up within Ichigo as he knew nothing good will come out. The teenager raised his voice. "Don't you think that I can't see you, you damn Hollow! Don't chicken out and show up, dammit!" He didn't mean to sound panicked, but it seems his own fear was bigger. Golden orbs didn't move for a while, until something else appeared under them. A white curve. A maniacal smile. "Bastard..."

"I'd never though you'd get so excited over seeing me, King." This time the black figure was moving and mouth was showing every word spoken. "Missed me?"

"The hell I'd miss someone like you!" Now that the figure turned out to be the darker-half, Ichigo became more tensed and felt completely hopeless. Without his shinigami badge or his Zanpaktou he was vulnerable. And his Hollow could easily take an advantage of it. "Why the fuck you came here!?" The shadow smirked and, at the same time, faded into the darkness of the kitchen. Ichigo grabbed frames of the mirror to look thoroughly at the place his Hollow had just left. He left it for sure.

"It's been a while, Ichigo." The orange head jumped in fear when he heard a cold voice, coming from behind. He turned around and saw him. His mirror reflection in reality. The white picture of himself, not being covered by any shadow, standing right in front of him. The Hollow never erased his wide grin from Ichigo's look-alike features. "I saw you only two times and got quite bored."

"Two times were too much, Hollow." Ichigo backed off a little when the Hollow took few steps forward. "What the hell do you want?"

"You're so naive... I told you I got bored. And actually..." In a second the white figure disappeared, just to show up in front of Ichigo's face and grabbing the teen's throat. Being pinned to the wall, Ichigo coughed at the sudden impact. "...I quite missed you."

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!" Ichigo tried to struggle, but the white hand with black nails didn't seem to move any centimeter. "The fuck, Hollow! Why don't you go the hell away!?"

"Can't do that, King..." The dark persona moved his face closer to the boy's, placing his mouth really close to his ear. "About a year ago my power was used quite roughly. You seemed to be really comfortable with it." Now he moved his lips from the ear and straighten his face to look directly at Ichigo. "I want you to pay me back, Ichigo."

Before Ichigo had a chance to say something back, the white figure disappeared without a trace. The boy fell on his knees, grabbing his sore throat and coughing for oxygen. Expecting something else he stood up and waited. But nothing came. Nothing... except the sentence, which was being written in front of Ichigo's eyes, right on the mirror. The Hollow hadn't showed up, but it seemed he was the author of threatening words.

"You won't get rid of me, Ichigo. You're in debt..."

~~~~END~~~~


End file.
